


In Between

by Altair718



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction realization, Frottage, M/M, My First Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: In which desire is born from a masked laugh and cloudy eyes.
Relationships: Usui Masumi/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> A3! Rarepairs week Day 4 - Restless Night

_"_ Usui-san, we really _shouldn't_ be doing this you know." 

Contrary to his words, Azuma had already wound his arms around Masumi's neck, teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip before deepening their kiss. 

_How is he so good at this?_ Masumi wondered dimly. Breaking the kiss briefly, Masumi gave a look of feigned contempt before giving a dangerous smile. "You're one to talk. Wanna remind me who has the keys to this classroom, _Yukishiro-sensei_?" 

Azuma only laughed. "Ah, I guess this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black then?"

"As long as you let me kiss you, you can call me whatever you want." 

There was that laugh again. It'd be annoying if it didn't turn him on so much. Pulling away from Masumi, Azuma lightly hopped on one of the desks before beckoning him with a finger. 

"Come warm me up, darling." 

And just like that, Masumi unraveled. Burying his fingers in his soft ponytail, he kissed him. Softly. Reverently, he pressed butterfly kisses against his lips, his reddened cheeks, and his pale, beautiful neck. He heard Azuma giggle softly. 

"If I wanted to be tickled, I'd have asked love." 

His right hand pulled Azuma's hairtie loose while his tounge traced it's way back to those words' roots. He gave one last chaste kiss to the corner of his lips before giving Azuma what they both wanted. Shaky breaths intertwined as their tounges joined again, Azuma's moans swallowed by Masumi's own. 

Sliding his hands down to Azuma's waist, Masumi slowly rolled his hips, rubbing his crotch against the older man's. He let out a low groan as Azuma responded in kind. 

"Yees, right there Masumi- _ahn_!" hands clumsily grabbed onto the sides of the desk as Masumi gave a particularly rough thrust.

"Say it again." Masumi pleaded huskily, hands now gripping Azuma's hips firmly as he rubbed harder against him. "Please Sensei."

Biting back a moan, he replied "Only if you call me by mine." 

Masumi blushed, and for a moment, he was just the boy he had enjoyed teasing when he caught him asleep in class. The boy who hid in his office whenever the girls would get too clingy. They'd sit and talk about the newest band until the bell rang for lunch-

"Sensei?"

He silently raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

"A-Azuma..." 

He ruffled the younger man's hair. "Good boy. Now how shall I reward you?" Wrapping his legs around Masumi's waist, he pulled him in for a dizzying kiss. Masumi began grinding against him again, and the memories of those days scattered to the wind. Moaning loudly, his hips moved on time with Masumi's. Back and forth, _baaaack_ and forth! 

_So good.....so goodsogoodsogoodMasumi-_

Masumi groaned louder. 

" _Fuck_ , you're good too Azuma. Let me hear more of you." Gently biting his earlobe, Masumi brought his lips to his ear.

"Call out for me Azuma."

* * *

Azuma woke up with a start. _Well that.....was something._

Looking to the other side of the bed, Masumi snored on. 

Generally, he didn't usually dream of the people he shared a bed with, and on the few times he did they were certainly a fair bit tamer than-

_"Call out for me, Azuma."_

Gazing thoughtfully at Masumi's sleeping form, he wondered. 

He wondered how Masumi's hands would feel on his body. How his lips would feel against his throat. Would he have that same look of awe in his eyes as he pushed into him, inch by inch? Or would it be something heavier, more wild as he thrust in all at once. 

"Azuma...."

He froze. 

Masumi frowned in his sleep. "Azuma.....gimme the curry. Izumi will praise me for sure......" Turning his back to Azuma, he buried his face further into the pillow. 

For a moment, there was silence. 

And then Azuma let out a breathy laugh, choosing to ignore the disappointment it was steeped in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even I don't know how I came up with this lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
